Fishermen typically use trolling techniques on bodies of water to catch fish. One method of trolling includes running multiple lines from the back of the boat. To provide a life-like “action” to a fishing tackle component (in one example a lure), a fisherman would “pump” the lure by moving the rod in and out such that the lure would rise and fall in the water at periodic intervals. This “jigging” action is known to attract fish to lures. However, a rear-dragging line method is prone to tangling of lures when more than one rod is in use. Further, if a fisherman were to “pump” the lures, another fisherman would have to be in control of the boat. Additionally, where multiple rods and lures are used, a fisherman may be disenchanted with the necessity of continuously changing rods in order to “pump” each lure.
To solve the problems of line-tangling with rear-dragging lures, planer boards have begun to enter the sport-fishing arena as a method to improve fishing success. Planer boards are typically buoyant plastic or wooden structures that are pulled behind or along side a boat. The most common planer board is a plastic side-planer that maintains a predetermined distance from either side of the boat, as determined by the fishermen. When using planer boards, multiple lines may be pulled behind the boat and, because they are positioned at various distances, they are not prone to interference or tangling with each other's lines. Thus, the use of planer boards is more efficient than using a single fishing line or a rear-dragging setup.
When fishing, the planer boards are positioned behind the boat, or on the sides of the boat, and a trolling speed is determined. A typical trolling speed is between one half (½) mile per hour and two (2) miles per hour, depending on water conditions. When setting up and deploying the planer boards, a higher speed may be used to increase the line feed rate in order to reduce the deployment time of the planer boards (i.e., when a faster speed is used the line is let out more rapidly). Four or more planer boards may be used to increase the number of lines in the water and to increase the chances for fish strikes. A fisherman may also use downriggers along with the planer boards to maximize fishing opportunities.
When using multiple planer boards (typically side planer boards) fishermen adjust trolling methods in an attempt to make the lures more enticing to the fish. One method using planer boards is to turn the boat periodically so that the lure behaves in a more life-like manner. By turning the boat, generally using a constant series of S-turns or zigzag motions, the lure will slow momentarily at the beginning of a turn and then speed up as the line tension increases through the turn. This method provides the lure with a life-like “action” in that live bait does not move through the water with steady-state motion. By providing “action” to the lure, or periodic changes in movement of the lure, a fish is more likely to attack the lure. Thus, the “action” provides more strikes than simply trolling in a straight line at a constant speed. However, the turning method requires the constant attention of the boat operator/fisherman to perform the turns. Thus, the fisherman is less likely to see a “strike” because he is concentrating on the turns rather than watching the planer boards for a strike indication. When the fisherman is distracted, a fish has a greater chance of escaping the lure's hook.
Another method of providing “action” to bait is to operate the boat's throttle such that the boat slows and speeds up periodically. This method may also be performed by taking the boat in and out of gear. Using the variable boat-speed method, the lure or bait will slow down and increase speed periodically along with the boat. This method, however, increases wear and tear on the propulsion systems of the boat. By constantly adjusting speed, the throttle linkages, as well as the motor mechanisms are under constant changes in conditions that increase stress on the components.
In use, the boat-turning and throttling method require a great amount of attention of the boat operator. Additionally, even the most attentive boat operator cannot provide for consistent “action” of the lure. Thus, the lure will not be consistently moving in a periodic fashion. This inconsistency leads to the inability to fine tune the lure's action for the fishing conditions at hand. For example, when fishing in a tournament, a fisherman may attempt to determine the optimum conditions for the lure's action early on in the tournament, or during practice. When the tournament begins, the fisherman may adjust the operation of the boat with the throttle or turning to tune the boat movements to the fishing conditions. In the trial and error period, the fishing conditions may include water temperature, weather conditions, boat and water speed, clarity of the water, depth of the water, and, of course, the type of fish sought. Additional considerations for the operation of the planer board include the lure type, color, size, and desired running-depth of the lure.
Beyond the aforementioned problems, a fisherman who uses the boat speed-adjusting technique or the turning technique will not find success over time. This is because there is little chance of repeatability for the given conditions. The fisherman/boat operator is not capable of providing a consistent “action” pattern to the lure. Further, over days, weeks, or even seasons, the fisherman's perspective of time in turns, or in throttle up/down times, will not be consistent. Thus, over time, the aforementioned techniques will not provide reliable “action” to the lure and reliable success in catching fish.
Accordingly, it is preferred to provide “action” to a fishing lure when trolling that improves fishing consistency. Preferably, the fisherman would be unburdened from constantly turning the boat or adjusting the boat's speed to provide the lure “action.” Thus, it is preferable to provide “action” to the lure while the boat is moving at a constant speed and without changing direction. It is further preferred to reduce the wear-and-tear on the boat's equipment. It is additionally preferred to provide for consistent “action” of the lure.